Bad Egg 2: Rise of Evil
by IcecreamSyndrome
Summary: Oneshot: Ever wonder why when you breed two different species of Pokemon, it doesn't result in some kind of hybrid? One girl is about to find out why that would be a seriously BAD idea... *Part two of a trilogy*


Author's notes: Its now a series! This, as indicated by the title, is a sequel to 'Bad Egg,' so I'd advice reading that first in order to get an idea of what the story is about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, hybrid species would definitley be something I'd consider.

* * *

Bad Egg 2: Rise of Evil

"You do want it, don't you?"-Daycare Man  
Why wouldn't I?  
Sometimes…you don't…

Silver stared at the girl lying on the bed, a tidal wave of emotions and thoughts going through his head. What exactly had happened to her?

"Evil…" the girl muttered, as her Meganium nuzzled her hand in another failed attempt to comfort its Trainer, her eyes wide with fear, staring into space as if seeing some unknown monster that no one else could see.

"Yeah, we've been through that a hundred times now," Silver sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I get it, it was evil! But what _was _it?"

"Evil…Evil…Evil!" the girl repeated, fear seeming to increase with each utterance of the word.

Silver sighed and shook his head. The word "evil" had been all anyone could get out of Lyra for the past three days. She had been attacked by something, that much he'd been able to figure out. The question was, what?

"Where did you say you found her again?" Nurse Joy asked, as she proceeded to check the girl's vitals.

"Mt. Silver," the red head replied, sounding more irritable than he'd meant to. "She'd mentioned wanting to go there when I ran into her at Mt. Moon." He turned his head to the side, looking rather guilty. "I told her she was an idiot."

"Silver!" Ethan shouted, getting immediately to his feet. "That's no way to talk to Lyra!"

"Maril Mar!" his Maril called out, apparently in agreement.

"I get it, ok?" Sliver snapped, using every ounce of control he had not to call out one of his Pokemon right then and there. "I figured she was getting in over her head. I just didn't know how much…"

Ethan's gaze softened as he stared at the boy who had given Lyra so much trouble during her journey, knowing that, in his own way, Silver was worried about her too.

"Hey, Lyra's strong, remember? She took on the whole Pokemon League, plus Kanto! I'm sure she'll get through this!"

"What I wanna know is, what kind of Pokemon could've gotten her so spooked?" Silver muttered, glancing once more to the girl on the bed. "This is the girl who stared down Legendary Pokemon without batting an eye, you know!"

"It might not have been a Pokemon attack," Nurse Joy remarked, catching both boy's attention. "One of her Pokemon is missing."

"Which one?" Ethan and Silver asked in unison, only to glare at each other.

"According to her Pokedex, a Vulpix."

* * *

Lyra stared happily at the egg in her arms, smile bright enough to rival the sun. The Daycare Man's odd questioning of whether she wanted it or not had made her a bit uneasy, but now as she stared at the tiny container of life in her hands, she couldn't help but be full of joy.

"Isn't this great guys? Soon we'll have a brand new team member! Oh, I hope it hatches soon!"

She didn't notice the Eevee and Vulpix parents eyeing the egg suspiciously, fearfully. Did not notice as a tiny growl came from deep within the eggshell…

* * *

"Oooh! It's hatching!" Lyra exclaimed excitedly, as the egg began to glow. Since she had never seen a Pokemon egg hatch before, she didn't notice that the light was not supposed to be black, did not notice the terrified whining of her other Pokemon…

The light dissipated and a tiny form was revealed, causing the girl to squeal with delight. It looked like a Vulpix, although the ears and face more closely resembled an Eevee's.

The Pokemon looked at her and let out a squeak. "Vuleeee!"

"Wow! You are just too cute!" Lyra gushed, scooping up the little ball of fur into her arms. Still, it looked a little…weird. "What are you anyway?" she asked the creature, as she stroked its long furry ears. "Some kind of hybrid?"

"Vuleeee…" the Pokemon muttered, before curling up in her arms and dozing off to sleep.

* * *

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's a perfectly normal Vulpix," Nurse Joy explained, as she handed the little Pokemon back to Lyra. "Although it's true that it does appear to have some Eevee traits."

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Lyra asked, as she regarded the little bundle of fuzz in her arms.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "Not to my knowledge, no."

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Lyra laughed, allowing the little Pokemon to take a spot on her shoulder. "As long as its healthy, that's all there is to it!"

She didn't notice the Vulpix shoot glares at her other Pokemon, sending them cowering beneath the examination table. Did not notice as it wrapped one of its many tails almost possessively around her neck…

* * *

"That Pokemon is evil! Evil I tell you!" the woman shrieked, waving her prayer beads about wildly. "You should get rid of it at once!"

"There's no way that I'd do that!" Lyra shouted, as the Vulpix-like Pokemon peeked out from behind her leg. She would have walked away right then, but then she wasn't really sure where the floor was, if there even _was_ a floor, inside the Ecruteak Gym. "Harry is my friend, right Harry?"

"Vuleee!" the little Pokemon announced, nodding its head.

Lyra didn't notice the smirk on the little Pokémon's face, did not notice as its eyes began to glow brightly in the darkness, like fire.

The woman shook her head sorrowfully as the girl walked past her towards Morty, clutching her prayer beads to her chest. "Heaven help you…"

* * *

"Ok, so I know we put in a lot of work, but it finally paid off!" Lyra announced, wiping the sweat from her brow as she kneeled before her Pokemon, still in her Pokéathalon uniform. "I got a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone, and three Fire Stones, so Sakuya, Eliot, and Harry can evolve if they want to!"

The Vulpix and Eevee both squeaked happily, jumping at the Fire and Water Stones, respectively, while the Vulpix-Eevee hybrid simply turned away, as if disinterested.

"What's wrong Harry? You don't want to evolve?" Lyra asked, reaching down to pet the little Pokemon, who shook its head. The girl smiled. "Well, that's ok too! I love you, Harry! Whether you ever evolve or not!" She then scooped up the Pokemon in her arms, wrapping it in a loving hug. She didn't notice the odd chuckling that came forth from the Pokémon's vocal chords, did not notice as it grinned broadly, revealing razor sharp teeth…

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come back in your Pokeball, Harry? It must be awfully cold!" Lyra asked, watching worriedly, as the little Pokemon carefully made its way through the Ice Path beside her.

"Vuleee!" the Pokemon replied, shaking its head furiously, then launched a stream of fire into the air.

"Oh, right, I forgot," Lyra laughed, smacking her forehead for being so stupid. Harry was a Fire type; of course he didn't mind the cold!

"Um, excuse me! I'm sorry to bother you, but I wonder if you could help me out?" Lyra turned and stared in confusion at the woman in the kimono standing in front of her, who, despite standing on solid ice, did not seem to be moving. "It uh…appears that I might be stuck!" Lyra glanced down at the woman's feet, finding that her sandals appeared to have frozen to the ice. "Seriously, this is no laughing matter. Care to give me a push form behind? I'm certain that would do it!"

"Sure, I'd be glad to help!" Lyra replied, carefully walking up behind the woman and giving her a gentle shove, which sent her sliding across the ice.

"Oh, thank you!" the woman exclaimed, looking noticeably relieved. "If it weren't for you, I'd be…" She paused, a frown coming to her face as she spotted Harry, the little Pokemon looking rather disappointed that he hadn't gotten to barbecue her. "Be careful," she said, voice scarily quiet. "There's something…not right about that Pokemon." And with that, she turned to leave without another word.

Lyra didn't notice the Pokémon's lips pull back into a vicious snarl, did not notice as the ice beneath its paws began to blacken…

* * *

"Ok, big smiles everybody! Come on, get the Vulpix in the shot! After all, its not every day that you visit a different region!" Cameron laughed, as Lyra and her Pokemon carefully began to position themselves on the dock just inside the Vermillion Harbor. Carefully adjusting his lens, and motioning for Lyra to get Harry into the picture once more, as the little Pokemon kept trying to scamper off for some reason, the photographer finally snapped the picture.

"Well, how's it look?" Lyra asked, as the photo popped out of the camera, and the man waited for it to fully develop.

"Well, I can't really tell yet, but with such a nice group of Pokemon, I'm sure it'll be…" The man paused, his eyes widening in shock and horror as the image came fully into focus.

"Mr. Cameron?" Lyra asked, more than a little unnerved by the man's horrified expression. "Mr. Cameron, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Uh…I-I'm sorry, looks like the sun got in the way!" the man stammered, quickly packing up his equipment and hurrying away, the picture still in his hand. "Y-you have a good time in Kanto!"

She didn't notice that Cameron seemed to avoid her after that, did not notice the photo he always kept close by: a photo of a happy smiling girl and her Pokemon, all of them looking equally excited. All…accept one. And if he hadn't known better, the man would've blamed it on a smudge in the film, but no, this was no smudge. Lyra's last Pokemon, a Vulpix that oddly resembled an Eevee, was staring at the camera, eyes glowing a bright red, fangs glinting wickedly in the sunlight, and, worst of all, its body nothing more than an eerie shadow amongst the otherwise joyful landscape…

* * *

"Well, Lyra! It's been quite a while!" Professor Oak chuckled, as the girl showed up at his lab in Pallet Town. "Aiming to beat all of the Kanto gyms, are we?"

"Yep! I just have to beat the one in Viridian and the one in…well, the one that _used_ to be in Cinnabar…" the girl muttered, her enthusiasm quickly disappearing.

Professor Oak put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh, don't worry! I hear that everybody got out of Cinnabar just fine! In fact, they're hoping to someday restore it to its former glory! It's not much now, but there is a Pokemon Center up and running. Perhaps the nurse will be able to tell you where Blaine is. Knowing him, I'm sure he's still running his gym somewhere!"

"Really?" Lyra asked, a glimmer of hope finding its way to her eyes. "Ok, thanks Professor! I'll do that!"

As she turned to leave, Professor Oak blinked in confusion as he spotted the small Pokemon by her side, one that looked like a Vulpix, but with the ears and face of an Eevee.

"Oh? A new Pokemon? May I see?" Lyra gladly obliged, walking back towards the Professor and allowing him to pick up Harry and examine him more closely. "Hmm…this Pokemon seems to like you very much, but…I don't really know how to say this but…its love for you seems almost…fake. If I didn't know better, I'd say that it wants _you _to love _it_, but the feeling isn't mutual. Its as if it…needs something from you…" The man paused, a deep frown on his face. "Oh, well! I've probably been working to hard! It's got me on edge!" he laughed, handing Harry back to the girl. "Be sure to see me after you beat all of the gyms! I'll have something for you you're sure to like!"

"A present?" Lyra asked, eyes aglow with excitement. "What is it?"

"Let's just say that Professor Elm told me about your desire to go to Mt. Silver!" the man chuckled, causing the girl's grin to widen.

With that motivation, Lyra dashed out of the lab like her pants were on fire, Harry making his way up onto her shoulder. She didn't notice the Pokémon's eyes twinkle merrily, as if in triumph. Did not notice its many tails begin to twitch anxiously, eagerly…

* * *

"Ok, here we are! Mt. Silver!" Lyra announced, staring up at the tall and imposing mountain, and more importantly, the cave that led inside. She paused, biting her lip uncertainly. "Do you really think we should go in?"

"Vuleee! Vuleee! Vuleee!" Harry yipped, jumping up and down like his paws were on fire.

Lyra laughed. "Ok, ok! We'll go!"

"Vuleee!" Harry squealed, jumping up onto her shoulder.

She didn't notice the Pokémon's body begin to give off a faint black glow, did not notice as its many tails wrapped themselves around her throat…

* * *

"Ok, so we should be getting pretty close to the summit…shouldn't we?" Lyra asked, frowning at the map on her Pokégear, which was proving to be fairly unreliable. A low growl interrupted her thoughts, and she felt her neck grow hot, as if someone were pushing hot coals onto her skin. "Ow! Harry, what are you _doing _up there?" She reached up to pull the little Fire type off of her, only to cry out in pain as the Pokémon's body felt ridiculously hot to the touch.

The Pokemon jumped down on its own, and she gasped at what she saw. The little Pokémon's entire body was glowing with a dark light, its tails blazing as if on fire. She noticed as its lips pulled back in an expression strangely resembling a smile, noticed as the ground beneath it began to bubble and fizz, a foul odor making her wonder if it was beginning to rot. Noticed as the dark light suddenly blazed wildly, noticed as the Pokemon that was not a Pokemon underwent some sort of dark evolution…

"Harry!" the girl sobbed, backing up as far as she could against the cave wall, unable to take her eyes off of what she might have described as a dark version of Ninetails were it not so horrible looking. "I-I thought we were friends!"

_We were,_ a voice in her head replied, making her feel like her brain was on fire. _And you fulfilled your role very well. I must say that I am impressed!_ The monster grinned at her, its tone suddenly becoming mocking._ It isn't often that a Trainer is __**stupid**__ enough to take care of one of The Dark! _

"I-I don't understand!" Lyra stammered, reaching shakily for her Pokeballs.

_Stupid girl! _the beast snarled, causing the girl to freeze in her tracks, eyes wide with fear. _Didn't anyone ever tell you that sometimes, you just don't want the egg?_

And with that, the monster lunged, shouting out its true name for the first time.

* * *

"Evil!" Lyra shouted, shooting up in bed, eyes wild with terror.

"Hey, hey, its ok!" Ethan soothed, attempting to get the traumatized girl to lie back down, though he had to admit that he was glad she was finally showing some signs of life. "Look, Nurse Joy is going to warn Trainers not to go into Mt. Silver for awhile, at least until they can figure out what happened to you. In the mean time, everybody's gonna keep a look out for your Vulpix, ok?"

The girl's eyes widened in horror and she frantically shook her head. "Evil! _Evil_!"

"Huh? What, don't you want your Vulpix back?" Ethan asked, totally confused. "I thought the two of you were really close!"

Again, Lyra shook her head, more forcefully this time. "Evil! _EVIL_!"

"The Vulpix is evil?" Silver asked with a slight chuckle, clearly joking, but to his surprise, the girl nodded furiously.

"Evil! _**EVIL**_!"

The two boys exchanged glances, completely baffled by the girl's statement. Silver in particular was stunned. After all, this was the girl who had always berated him for his treatment of his own Pokemon. Now she was calling her own Vulpix evil? It just didn't make any sense!

"Let's let her rest," Nurse Joy suggested, gently guiding the two boys out of the room. "I'm sure she'll tell us about it when she's ready!"

But Nurse Joy couldn't have been more wrong. Once she was released from the Pokemon Center, Lyra never spoke again, leaving Ethan and Silver to forever wonder what had happened that day.

* * *

Deep inside Mt. Silver, a shadowy creature vaguely resembling a Ninetails walked back and forth, wincing slightly as the wounds inflicted by the stupid girl's Pokemon months ago pained it once again.

Though he hadn't gotten the chance to feed, the monster had to admit, Lyra _had _been a suitable host; her friendship had taken a bit longer to evolve him, but, that was to be expected. The creature smiled. Yes, he was unique; his species was something that took a long time to evolve, yet anyone who heard its name would fear it. A name that changed not with evolution, for it was eternal. Tilting back its head, the creature relished in its newfound power, calling out its name for all who would hear it.

"Eevul!"


End file.
